Colors of the night
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: Comment les choses ont commencé entre Jack et Anne, et comment elles ont continuées.
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais dit que je faisais une pause dans l'écriture sur Black Sails.**

 **J'ai menti.**

 **Pour ma défense, ma vague d'inspiration provient principalement du visionnage intensif des vidéos de Rackhamish sur Youtube, donc aller voir, son contenu est fort qualitatif.**

 **Bref, je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% de ce texte, il y reste sans doute quelques petites choses à modifier, mais je voulais vraiment le poster ce soir quand même haha**

 **Donc en gros je corrigerais plus tard cassez pas les couilles : )**

 **Enjoy ! ~**

Toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

Jaune. La couleur des flames dansantes éclairant la taverne à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Noir. La couleur des cheveux en bataille du jeune garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Rouge. La couleur du sang qui s'échappait de la gorge de James Bonny pour former une flaque sinistre sur le sol.

Anne voulait détourner les yeux, elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait que fixer son mari se vidant de son sang sur le sol, tout comme le reste des clients du bar.

Un bourdonnement résonnait dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, couvrant celui des chuchotements qui s'élevaient peu à peu pour se transformer en cris. La douleur dans sa mâchoire était toujours présente, mais elle ne s'en souciait même plus.

La lame brillait toujours dans la main du jeune garçon. Il l'avait décroché de la ceinture d'un des membres d'équipage.

Elle ne connaissait pas Port-Royal. James, elle et l'équipage venaient tout juste d'y arriver. Elle n'en avait vu que le chemin du port à cette sordide taverne.

Comme d'habitude, il l'avait trainée derrière lui. Comme d'habitude, elle l'avait suivi sans dire un mot. Comme d'habitude, elle avait attendu silencieusement à ses côtés tandis qu'il buvait. Et comme d'habitude, saoul, James Bonny avait saisi la première occasion de la frapper. Un coup à la mâchoire.

Mais cette fois n'était pas, justement, comme d'habitude.

Cette fois, un jeune garçon regardait la scène depuis le fond du bar. Un matelot, mince, les cheveux noirs en bataille, de quelques années son aîné.

Il n'aurait pas dû réagir, il le savait, en temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était triste à dire, mais elle n'était pas première femme qu'il voyait se faire battre par son mari, même si elle était définitivement la plus jeune. Mais ce qu'il l'avait fait marcher jusqu'à cet homme bien plus fort que lui, lame en main, c'était la lueur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il voyait la haine au fond de ses pupilles, son désir de vengeance, pas l'habituelle triste résignation des autres.

Il avait eu envie de libérer cette rage, de voir ce qui pourrait se passer si on aidait la tempête à sortir d'où elle était enfermée.

Un mouvement, rapide et précis, et tout était finit.

James Bonny n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir, encore moins de riposter.

Le matelot était toujours passé inaperçu au fond des pièces, mais pour la première fois, ça avait été un vrai avantage.

Le silence qui suivit semblait si long. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu rester là un instant, contempler son œuvre, profiter de la sensation cruellement grisante qu'était celle d'avoir tué un homme, mais une petite voix résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, répétant en boucles ces mots : _« cours pour ta vie »_.

Pour être exact, ce n'était pas tout ce que la voix disait. Elle disait plutôt : _« cours pour ta vie, prend la avec toi »._

Alors il lui tendit la main.

Anne fixa la main tendue vers elle un instant, ses yeux vides de toute émotion. Il esquissa un geste la pressant de la saisir, de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible avec lui, maintenant. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers ceux bruns du jeune garçon.

Il y avait quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire quoi, de magnétique dans ses yeux bruns.

Alors elle prit sa main.

Il la tira hors de l'établissement, profitant du chaos qui régnait pour s'enfuir en poussant tout le monde sur leur chemin.

Le vent froid de la nuit frappa Anne au visage.

Et ils coururent.

Longtemps.

Si longtemps que les jambes d'Anne semblaient ne plus vouloir la porter, si longtemps que ses poumons étaient en feu, si longtemps que le sang battait dans ses tempes, éclipsant tout autre son.

Elle voulait abandonner, s'arrêter, se laisser aller aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais la main chaude entrelacée à la sienne refusait de la laisser faire, la tirant toujours plus loin dans la nuit éclairée par des lumières floues et dansantes autour d'eux.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité passée à s'enfuir dans les rues glacées de Port-Royal, le jeune garçon tira Anne dans un ruelle à peine assez grande pour qu'ils s'y tiennent tous deux face à face, à l'abri des regards.

La jeune fille se laissa aller contre le mur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, calmer son cœur battant la chamade.

Le voile gris qui enveloppait son cerveau depuis la mort de son mari se dissipa peu à peu.

La mort de son mari.

 _La mort de son mari._

Il était mort, pour de bon. Elle ne l'avait pas complètement réalisé jusque-là. Oh combien de fois elle avait souhaité que sa fin survienne, et pourtant, maintenant que son souhait s'était réalisé, elle ressentait comme un pincement dans son cœur. Pas pour sa mort, oh non, si elle avait pu le tuer de ses mains, elle l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation, mais plutôt pour l'incertitude qui s'étendait devant elle en guise de futur.

 **« Je m'appelle Jack. Jack Rackham. »**

La voix l'avait surprise. Elle releva la tête, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes de ses joues d'un revers de manche. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix du prénommé Jack, c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait surprise.

 **« Anne. Anne Bonny. »**

Sa voix tremblait, et elle s'en voulait.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et se laissa tomber sur une caisse en bois proche avec un gloussement nerveux.

Elle fit de même, ravie de pour donner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit à ses muscles brulants. Après un moment de silence seulement perturbé par les bruits de la ville la nuit et de leur respirations encore saccadées, Jack lui adressa un signe de tête.

 **« Ça va ton visage ? »**

Anne porta une main à sa mâchoire, là où James l'avait frappée plus tôt. A vrai dire, elle n'y pensait même plus. L'endroit était toujours un peu chaud, mais loin d'égaler tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu endurer. Elle hocha la tête, fixant ses jupes pour ne pas à avoir à croiser son regard. Après un autre silence, la voix de Jack s'éleva à nouveau.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant. »**

Elle se tendit, pour quelque raison, cette question la terrifiait.

 **« Je n'en sais rien. Me cacher sans doute. »**

 **« Tu penses que les hommes vont te chercher ? »**

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale à l'idée d'être poursuivit par l'équipage de son désormais défunt mari. Elle réfuta cette idée, essayant de rassembler le peu de logique qui lui restait.

 **« Je ne pense pas. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt pour moi, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient de respect pour mon mari. »**

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser.

 **« Si personne ne te cherche, pourquoi te cacher ? »**

Anne releva les yeux vers Jack. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, malgré le fait que ce soir, il ais tué un homme, il souriait.

Pas le sourire sadique qu'Anne avait vu cent fois sur les lèvres de feu James Bonny, ou ses hommes d'équipages, un vrai sourire, qui disait « tant qu'on est ensemble, on peut s'en sortir ».

 **« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? »**

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire une jeune fille de treize ans à peine dans une ville comme Port-Royal sans compromettre son intégrité ?

Jack se pencha légèrement vers elle, comme s'il allait lui dire un secret dont elle seule pouvait avoir connaissance.

 **« Il y a un bateau qui m'attends au port dans deux heures. Il part vers Nassau. Viens avec moi. »**

Anne hocha négativement la tête. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, la perspective de quitter cette ville, aussi exécrable qu'elle était, pour un endroit inconnu et incertain, la terrifiait.

 **« Je n'ai pas d'argent. »**

 **« J'en ai. »**

 **« Je ne le prendrais pas. »**

 **« Et bien tu me le rembourseras plus tard. »**

 **« C'est hors de question. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que je te dois déjà quelque chose, et je ne veux pas avoir une dette de plus envers toi. »**

Jack semblait presque surpris.

 **« Tu crois que je vais te demander quelque chose pour avoir tranché la gorge de ton mari ? »**

 **« Rien n'est jamais gratuit. »**

Et c'est à cet instant que Jack réalisa, ce qui rendait le regard d'Anne si particulier, c'était le manque de l'innocence d'une jeune fille de treize ans en eux. Le jeune homme décida d'arrêter de lui parler comme à une enfant, car clairement, et ce malgré son jeune âge, elle n'en était plus une depuis longtemps.

 **« Bon Anne, écoute-moi bien. Je ne veux rien de ta part pour avoir assassiné cet enfoiré qui te servait de mari, parce que quelque chose me dit que si je ne l'avais pas fait aujourd'hui, tu l'aurais certainement fait plus tard. Maintenant, tu n'as pas le choix. Si les hommes de l'équipage ne viennent pas te chercher, les gardes de la ville le feront sûrement. Malgré ce que tu crois, et ce que tu veux, pour le moment, tu ne peux pas survivre seule. Et moi non plus. Pas après ce que je viens de faire. Je pense qu'on peut s'aider tous les deux. Alors, acceptes-tu d'embarquer sur ce putain de bateau avec moi quand le soleil se lèvera ? »**

Anne avait toute la haine du monde dans les yeux. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était une fois de plus au pied du mur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, et n'avait pas d'autre moyen de quitter la ville que de suivre Jack. Il avait raison, et elle détestait l'admettre.

Elle regarda la main qu'il avait tendu vers elle pour qu'elle la serre, et finit par la saisir. Il sourit alors qu'elle ajoutait, sourcils froncés.

 **« C'est provisoire. »**

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

 **« Bien sûr, provisoire. »**

Elle s'autorisa elle aussi un léger sourire, presque imperceptible. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Jack, n'appréciait même pas son partenaire par défaut, mais pour quelque raison, l'inconnu semblait moins effrayant avec lui à ses côtés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette fiction devait être un O.S, mais finalement non. (Explications/20)**

 **Bref, je devrais pas faire beaucoup de chapitres, peut-être trois ou quatre…**

 **On verra bien ! Je sais pas encore où je vais mais j'y vais haha**

 **Enjoy !**

Enfin réussir à quitter un bateau pour embarquer sur un autre. Bordel de merde. Anne se pencha au coin de la rue pour apercevoir le port. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à teinter le ciel d'orange derrière un imposant navire marchant qui commençait à embarquer sa cargaison. En grande lettres élancées, « l'Héloïse » était inscrit à la poupe. C'était donc là-dessus qu'elle allait passer les prochaines semaines. Elle sentit la main de Jack se refermer sur son poignet pour la tirer de nouveau derrière le mur en pierre, et par la même occasion la ramenant à la réalité.

 **« Ne te montre pas ! Ils pourraient te reconnaitre. »**

La jeune femme fut surprise, elle n'avait pas entendu Jack revenir. Il était vraiment discret. Il l'avait laissée quelques minutes plus tard avec comme seule instruction de ne pas bouger. Elle l'avait trouvé inconscient de la laisser seule, avec tout le loisir de partir en courant si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle avait pensé à le faire, mais pour quelque raison, elle était restée, écoutant les bruits de la ville au petit matin en attendant son retour.

Et lui aussi avait tenu sa promesse. Il était revenu, et lui tendait maintenant une pile de vêtements déjà usés.

 **« Tiens. Met ça. »**

Comme Anne n'esquissait pas un geste pour saisir les vêtements, il ajouta :

 **« Je peux pas te faire rentrer sur ce bateau si on sait que tu es une fille. »**

Anne prit le paquet des mains de Jack à contre-cœur. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, attendant. S'il espérait en plus qu'elle se change devant lui. Après un temps de réflexion qui lui demanda même un froncement de sourcils, Jack réalisa ce qu'elle attendait de lui et pivota pour lui faire dos. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vexée. Jamais ne lui serait venu l'idée d'observer contre son gré une femme qui se changeait. Simplement, il n'en avait pas fréquenté depuis longtemps.

Anne se tourna elle aussi, ne voulant pas lui faire face pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Bien que la ruelle soit large, elle était vide, la ville dormait encore, elle n'avait pas accès à beaucoup d'intimité, mais c'était plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu en un an. La jeune femme commença à retirer sa robe, grimaçant quand un geste un peu trop ample tira sur l'une des plaies encore fraiches de son dos. Elle avait été fouettée la veille au soir, et même si tout cela lui paraissait à des années d'elle, la douleur vive lui rappela que ce n'était pas si lointain après tout.

Elle finit d'enlever ses vêtements rapidement et enfila la chemise et le pantalon que lui avait apporté Jack. Le tissu était très large sur elle, mais elle se sentait bien dedans. Elle se surpris à apprécier la fraicheur des nouveaux vêtements. C'était comme si elle avait abandonné une partie d'elle avec la robe sur le sol, et qu'elle avait revêtue une nouvelle identité en même temps que la chemise usée. Elle fit volte-face et passa devant Jack, abandonnant définitivement la soie bleue sur le sol.

 **« Peter. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Mon nom. Tu comptais m'appeler Anne sur le bateau ? »**

Jack sourit en coin, une très légère pointe de fierté dans le regard.

 **« Ravi de te rencontrer Peter. »**

Anne s'apprêtait à partir en direction du bateau quand Jack la retint une fois de plus.

 **« Anne ? »**

Elle se retourna.

 **« Tes cheveux. »**

 **« Jles couperais pas. »**

Elle avait répondu sans même réfléchir une seconde, poussée par le lointain souvenir de sa mère caressant ses longs cheveux roux, lui assurant qu'ils étaient une couronne qu'elle n'aurait jamais à retirer. Jack sourit et s'approcha. Anne n'esquissa pas un geste de recul, elle en avait assez de céder du terrain aux hommes. Il était si proche qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et que sa poitrine frôlait la sienne à chacune de ses inspirations. Jack glissa doucement une main dans son dos et rassembla ses cheveux, les enroulant sur eux-mêmes. Toujours avec le même sourire, il enfonça un chapeau sur son crâne, obscurant légèrement sa vision au passage.

 **« Et voilà. »**

Il s'éloigna un peu en étouffant un gloussement, ce qui irrita Anne plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle releva légèrement le bord du chapeau et se regarda dans la vitrine d'une échoppe encore fermée. L'image qu'elle lui renvoya lui était presque inconnue. Sans ses longs cheveux caressant ses épaules et avec l'hématome qui s'étendait le long de sa mâchoire, elle n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec la jeune fille qu'elle était encore quelques heures auparavant . Elle avait aussi l'impression que ses traits et le bleu de ses yeux s'étaient durcis. Elle lança un regard à Jack par le biais de son reflet.

 **« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »**

Il haussa les épaules. Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester sa nonchalance dans un moment comme celui-ci.

 **« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »**

Il indiqua la voie à suivre d'un geste ample du bras. Anne soupira, se regardant une derrière fois avant de le suivre en direction du navire qui les attendaient à quai. A côté du bateau, le commis prenait les noms et les contributions de chaque personne qui souhaitait embarquer. Jack s'approcha de lui d'un pas confiant, Anne le suivit, beaucoup moins à l'aise. L'homme à lunette leva à peine les yeux de son registre quand ils se présentèrent devant lui.

 **« Noms ? »**

 **« Jack Rackham, et lui c'est Peter. »**

Le membre d'équipage leva les yeux vers Anne, replaçant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que le stratagème de Jack allait fonctionner ? Elle avait beau se présenter sous un faux nom, ses traits restaient ceux d'une jeune femme, pas d'un matelot. Elle pencha la tête en avant, se cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait derrière la bordure de son chapeau.

 **« Peter comment ? »**

 **« Smith. »**

Anne avait répondu d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude sans s'en rendre compte. Pendant un instant, elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine dans le vacarme de l'embarquement. Tout était finie pour elle, elle en était persuadée. Jack allait embarquer, la laissant seule sur le quai. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne put retenir un soupir tremblant de soulagement d'échapper ses lèvres quand le commis se repencha sur ses registres pour y inscrire leurs deux noms. Elle ne pouvait en être totalement sûre, mais elle crut voir les muscles des épaules de Jack se relâcher à leur tour.

 **« Vos contributions s'il vous plait. »**

Jack sortit une bourse de sa poche et la lança sur la table. Le commis compta l'argent s'y trouvant et hocha la tête dans leur direction. Ils montèrent ensemble la rampe qui les mènerait sur le bateau.

Quand Anne posa le pied sur le pont, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles étaient en train de creuser des marques dans ses paumes. Il y avait une bonne centaine d'hommes sur le bâtiment, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être aussi stupide que le commis, l'un d'entre eux la percerait forcement à jour. Elle pencha la bordure de son chapeau pour mieux cacher son visage. La vitesse à laquelle cet accessoire lui était devenu une barrière protectrice vitale était déconcertante.

Elle marchait quelques pas derrières Jack, se cachant derrière sa stature. Ils arrivèrent devant le contremaître, qui donnait leurs postes aux nouveaux matelots. Il les regarda de haut en bas.

 **« Vos noms ? »**

 **« Jack Rackham et Peter Smith. »**

 **« Bienvenue dans l'équipage, vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Teddy. Il vous dira quoi nettoyer, quoi cuisiner, quel seau de merde vider, allez hop au boulot. »**

Le souffle d'Anne se bloqua dans sa gorge. Non pas que le dur travail d'un matelot lui faisait peur, loin de là, mais ça signifiait qu'elle allait devoir se promener toute la journée de pont en pont, de cale en cale, fréquenter tout le monde, pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de garder son secret intact. Elle essaya de se rassurer. Il suffisait qu'ils quittent le port. Quand ils seraient en pleine mer, peu importe qu'ils découvrent qui elle était, il ne pourrait plus la débarquer. Il suffisait qu'elle garde le secret quelque jours. Mais et si… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Trop tard, son esprit avait déjà imaginé le pire. Se faire découvrir en pleine mer, il y a une femme dans l'équipage ! Et tout recommencerait… La douleur dans son dos se réveilla, brulant ses chairs. Plutôt crever dans les eaux glaciales de l'Atlantique que de retomber aux mains de qui que ce soit.

Jack commença à partir en direction du dénommé Teddy, mais sa route fut coupée par le commis qui revenait, registre sous le bras, vers le contremaître. Anne ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

 **« Nous avons 10 nouvelles recrues. Quatre matelots, deux canonniers, un charpentier et ses deux apprentis et un cuisinier. »**

 **« Toujours personne pour la vigie ? »**

 **« Non. »**

Anne n'hésita pas une seconde, c'était peut-être sa seule chance, il fallait qu'elle la saisisse. Elle fit volte-face.

 **« Moi. »**

Le contremaître et le commis relevèrent la tête du registre qu'ils consultaient. Devant leur air peu convaincu, elle ajouta.

 **« Je suis doué dans les gréments. »**

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard. Anne voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas entièrement confiance, mais aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, le bateau devait quitter le port, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de recruter une vigie. Le contremaître interrogea le commis :

 **« On peut se passer d'un matelot ? »**

Il consulta rapidement les registres du regard.

 **« Ça devrait aller. »**

Le contremaître se planta devant Anne, mains sur les hanches, et elle dû se retenir de ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

 **« Bon Peter, jte donne une chance, mais c'est vraiment parce que j'ai pas d'autre choix. »**

Anne hocha la tête en avalant sa salive. Le contremaître interpella un marin qui passait par là.

 **« Hey Sam ! Montre donc au nouveau où est la vigie. »**

Le marin hocha la tête et fit un geste dans la direction d'Anne pour qu'elle le suive. La jeune femme jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour Jack. Il semblait surpris, mais aussi assez impressionné. Elle savait à son regard approbateur qu'il l'avait compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et ça la rassurait un peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle l'abandonnait.

Anne se retourna vers Sam, qui commençait déjà à monter aux gréments. Elle saisit la corde pour s'aider à monter sur la balustrade et regarda vers le haut du mat. Elle regretta quelque peu son idée. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec la hauteur. Bon, rendue là, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle s'agrippa fermement à la corde et commença son ascension, évitant soigneusement de regarder en bas. Quand elle arriva dans le nid-de-pie, elle avait la tête qui tournait et ses mains étaient rouges à force d'être crispées sur le cordage. Sam la regarda et désigna les alentour d'un geste du bras.

 **« Bon, je suppose que tu sais comment ça marche. Quand tu vois un truc, tu nous le dis. Bon et bah bonne chance, jte laisse t'installer. »**

Avant que Anne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, pas qu'elle en ait eu envie mais bon, il était déjà en train de redescendre, la laissant seule. Elle posa ses coudes sur la balustrade, regardant l'horizon devant elle, écoutant les bruits et les cris du départ. Doucement, le bateau se mit en mouvement, elle sentait ses mouvements sous elle, et devait avouer que cette sensation familière, bien que liée à des souvenirs plus que mauvais, était rassurante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au silhouettes lointaines s'agitant sur le pont. Parmi elles, Jack, elle pouvait le reconnaître d'ici. Elle observa ses cheveux noirs plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire. Comment diable avait-il bien pu l'embarquer dans un plan comme celui-ci ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, je me rattrape au prochain !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **XXX**

Ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines que le bateau avait quitté le port, et personne n'avait encore découvert que sous le chapeau de Peter se cachait Anne. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, comment l'équipage entier pouvait-il se laisser berner par une simple chemise trop large et des cheveux cachés sous un chapeau ? Loin de là l'idée de s'en plaindre, mais tout ça lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. À tout moment, elle s'attendait à se faire arracher son chapeau par un coup de vent ou un camarade un peu trop enthousiaste. En dehors de cette peur constante qui s'agrippait sans cesse à ses tripes, Anne passait des moments plutôt agréables sur le navire. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le nid-de-pie, remplissant son rôle de vigie. Elle s'était habituée à cet endroit, ce petit havre de paix loin des cris et de l'agitation du pont. Elle y passait des heures à fixer l'horizon, seule avec ses pensées. Bien sûr, ça avait aussi des désavantages. Elle se surprenait souvent, dans ses mauvais jours, à revivre encore et encore son passé, fantasmant sur comment elle aurait souhaité tuer James Bonny de ses propres mains. Elle essayait de s'empêcher d'y penser, parce qu'elle sentait bien que ça la changeait, faisait tourner dans son esprit des images de plus en plus horribles, et qui l'effrayaient de moins en moins. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour que la forteresse qu'elle se construisait soit solide, alors elle le payerait.

Quand elle n'était pas à la vigie, Anne était sur le pont avec le reste de l'équipage. Elle restait en retrait de la musique, de la boisson, de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu la distraire de son but premier : survivre. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Jack. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Sa simple présence à ses côtés était rassurante, même s'il passait son temps à se plaindre de son travail trop dur, trop fatiguant, indigne de son intelligence. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, et faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter. La routine s'était installée rapidement entre eux. Il parlait, elle écoutait, elle soupirait, il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. Ils pouvaient y passer des heures. Anne et Jack ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'appréciaient pas, ne se faisaient pas confiance, mais ils s'étaient vite résignés au fait qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Si l'un faisait une connerie, il mettait l'autre dans la merde, alors ils étaient, au sens propre comme figuré, dans le même bateau. Enfin pour le moment.

Anne regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon, projetant ses rayons orangés sur l'eau tremblante. Elle étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait pris son poste, et elle attendait vivement que quelqu'un prenne sa place pour qu'elle aille dormir une heure ou deux dans son hamac. Elle se tenait à la barrière, à défaut de pouvoir s'assoir dos au mat comme elle le faisait habituellement. Depuis quelques jours, son dos avait recommencé à lui faire mal, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à le faire entrer en contact avec quoi que ce soit, et les joyeuses claques sur l'épaule du reste de l'équipage n'y arrangeait rien, si bien qu'elle devait se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour endurer la douleur en silence à chaque fois qu'un camarade décidait de lui démontrer son amitié. Anne aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à ses plaies, mais l'intimité sur le bateau était rare, pour ne pas dire inexistante, et ne luis permettait certainement pas de retirer sa chemise assez longtemps pour ça.

Un sifflement tira Anne de ses pensées. C'était son signal. Son quart était enfin fini. Elle commença sa descente vers le pont. Elle s'était quelque peu habituée aux gréments depuis qu'elle devait y monter plusieurs fois par jour, mais pourtant cette fois, elle avait l'impression que sa tête tournait plus que d'habitude. Elle continua son chemin, choisissant d'ignorer cette information. A mi-parcours, elle croisa le matelot qui devait la remplacer, progressant dans les cordages en sens inverse. Elle lui adressa un faible signe de tête. Ses bras commençaient à faiblir, elle devait vraiment aller se reposer. Ce n'était qu'une impression ou est-ce que ce putain de pont était bien plus loin que d'habitude ? Quand les bottes d'Anne touchèrent enfin le bastingage, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un souffle soulagé de ses lèvres. Elle était légèrement essoufflée, et avait la nausée, ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes. Son hamac pourtant inconfortable et usé l'attirait si fortement qu'elle pouvait entendre son appel résonner dans ses oreilles. Etait-ce cela ou son cœur ? Elle n'était pas sûre. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver réponse à sa question, sa tête se remis à tourner. Sa vision se troubla. Sa main se referma sur le cordage, mais elle ne put la retenir dans sa chute.

 **XXX**

Jack travaillait d'arrache-pied depuis des heures. Son front dégoulinait de sueur alors qu'il enroulait des cordages sur le pont tandis que le soleil se couchait sur l'océan. Il avait hâte de finir ça, le contremaitre lui avait dit qu'il pourrait faire une pause après ça. Il crevait d'envie d'un verre, de s'asseoir un moment, de profiter un peu de la compagnie d'Anne. Il en était presque rendu à l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, elle descendait de son poste. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il accrocha son regard sur elle. Ses mouvements semblaient légèrement plus confus que d'habitude. Elle devait être fatiguée, peut-être devraient-ils remettre leur verre à plus tard. Anne arriva finalement au bout de son parcours dans les gréments, mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour descendre du bastingage. Jack fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son état normal. Il abandonna ses cordages sur le pont et commença à se diriger vers elle. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, la main crispée sur le cordage. Soudain, ses jambes parurent se dérober sous elle, et elle commença à tomber en arrière.

Jack n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Même quand il avait volé quelque chose, même quand il fuyait son père, même quand avait été poursuivi par des gardes anglais. Jamais, il n'avait couru aussi vite que pour aider Anne. En deux bonds, il était sur elle. Sa main se referma sur son poignet, la ramenant vers lui d'un coup sec juste avant qu'elle ne bascule définitivement dans les eaux glacées de l'Atlantique.

Elle tomba dans ses bras, inconsciente, et la première réaction fut de remarquer à qu'elle point elle était légère. Il l'allongea sur le sol, sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'une petite foule se formait autour d'eux. Il passa une main sous son chapeau, qui par dieu-sait quel miracle était resté en place, pour la passer sur son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

 **XXX**

Quand Anne ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'un orage avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de son crâne. Sa vision était trouble, et la lumière qui filtrait difficilement dans la pièce aggrava sa migraine, alors elle referma les paupières. Les mouvements réguliers du hamac dans lequel elle se trouvait lui indiquait qu'elle était toujours sur le bateau. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais d'assez pour se demander qui avait intervenu avant qu'elle ne finisse au fond de l'Atlantique. Anne battit à nouveau des paupières luttant contre la douleur vrillant ses tempes. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle se rendit compte de la silhouette assise sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle voulut se lever d'un bond, prête à se défendre, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle se contenta d'entrouvrir les lèvres, ses paupières battant toujours dans la lumière. La silhouette posa une main sur sa joue pour la calmer.

 **« Anne… C'est moi tout va bien… »**

Les yeux d'Anne s'habituèrent à la luminosité pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Jack à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qui s'était passé, si quelqu'un l'avait découverte, si elle risquait quelque chose, mais il l'empêcha de parler.

 **« Ne parle pas. Tu es malade Anne. Rendors-toi, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Je veille sur toi. »**

Anne voulait lutter, se battre contre ses paupières qui se fermaient seules, contre le flou qui envahissait son esprit, mais la main de Jack, fraiche et rassurante sur sa joue, l'emportait de plus en plus vers le sommeil. Elle finit par se laisser aller aux bras de morphée.


End file.
